Wedding Bells
by Marguerite Krex
Summary: Someone's getting married at long last. Story 5 in the "Happy Family" series


Wedding Bells  
  


I've focused on Marguerite and Roxton, now it's time to get Ned and Veronica a little happyness. I want to dedicate this to my friend who shall remain annonymous who sat up with me the night I was writing "Show Me The Way To Go Home" and offered me encredibly support during the endevour. I also want to thank all the feed back I get. You authors out there know it's like a drug and a pretty amazing ego boost. Thankyou all. This story is also writen for all of you who ever wrote me a review for the series and you are: Eva, Lady MR, Meb, krux, Steffi, Lady of the sea, TLWROX, Emerald, Xandra Gunns, silvericeberry, Lady Croft (virtual cyberbabe), Colorado, Taz, Gabbo, Liz, fizzy, Kayla, Marisa, Hope7, Starr, Windigo. I apologize if I have left anyone out.  
  
  
  
~In the second, at the minute, on the hour during the day upon the month when I first met you, I knew my existance was changing forever.   
T. Foley  
  
Chapter 1: A Construction Prodject  
  
Finially, a calm returned over the tree house. Marugerite recovered from her nasty bump on the head and rewarded them all with a story so fantastic they were still unsure weather it was truth or fiction. Ned was able to confim part of the story. It seems Ned was a brief aquantance with Alex West, did a story on his efforts as an agent during the war and that the man had made referance to Marguerite. Ned had always just passed it off as coincidance but now...  
  
Now it didn't matter. Marguerite had found peace and no one in the tree house would begrudge her that, espicially Roxton. He didn't understand a lot of it, but he accepted it as apart of the woman he loved.  
  
Will grew every day it seemed and became more and more apart of their family. Even Ned had to attmit that he liked the little guy now that he was sleeping through the nights. Construction of a second tree house started with a bridge leading between the two. It had been decided that, while Roxton and Marguerite were still apart of the family, a little privacy would do the new budding group some good. The second tree house was no where near as big, just a bedroom, an extra room for Will, a sitting room with a small fire and a 4th room that no one was allowing Marguerite to see.  
  
The new tree house was finished thanks to Roxton and Ned being able to devote all their attention to it and both went to bed every night exausted. Finially they were done and they helped move the Roxton family over for their first night in their new home leaving Ned, Veronica and Challenger to the main tree house.  
  
Ned found his place upstairs writing about recent happenings along with some personal musings when Veronica brought him over a cup of hot tea and sat by him.  
  
"Quiet isn't it..?" she said.  
  
Ned sipped his tea and closed his journals sitting back. "Yeah....Makes you wonder why we complained so much about all the noise....Do you miss it..?"  
  
They looked at each other. "Nahh." they said at the same time and laughed. Ned was suddenly very aware of how close she was sitting and the smell of her hair...fresh, like the jungle just before sunrise. Slowly he leaned forward, taking her cheek in his hand and places a gentle kiss on her lips...expecting at any second to have his head chopped off. "_But what a way to go_", he thought.  
  
Chapter 2: Moving the World  
  
Veronica didnt move. She was afraid that if she so much as blinked she'd ruin the moment or worse yet, she'd wake up. A second later she felt herself put her arms around him, kissing him back.  
  
Finially Ned pulled away, face a little flushed, "...I'm sorry...I didnt mea.."  
  
Veronica interupted him by kissing him again. It wouldn't do at all to have the man start overanalyzing this. Thinking maybe he was forcing her into something she didnt want to partake in...as if Ned could make her do anything she didn't want to do. They pulled apart when they heard a throat clearing behind them and turned to see Roxton looking a little embarassed.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot...something. I'll just go down and...get it." He stood there for another moment longer before heading down below to their old rooms. A moment later he came back up and still looked just as uncomfortable. "Well...goodnight.."  
  
Veronica just smiled sweetly and Roxton hightailed it across the bridge. They had been forced to watch him and Marguerite make out enough times, a little pay back never hurt anyone.  
  
Over in the tree house Marguerite was waiting impatiently to go into that 4th room. John had made her promise to wait...she contemplated going in while he was over in the main tree house but thought better of it. Finially he came over and took her hand leading her to the closed door. "I remember once you asking Challenger "why is it you're smart enough to figure out how to work an elevator in a tree but cant figure out how to get enough hot water to have a decent bath."   
  
Marguerite's eyes lit up as Roxton opened the door to reveal an actual bathroom with a decent size tub. Turning, she kissed him....then shoved him out and shut the door, locking it and went to fill the tub.  
  
Chapter 2: Moving the World  
  
Veronica didnt move. She was afraid that if she so much as blinked she'd ruin the moment or worse yet, she'd wake up. A second later she felt herself put her arms around him, kissing him back.  
  
Finially Ned pulled away, face a little flushed, "...I'm sorry...I didnt mea.."  
  
Veronica interupted him by kissing him again. It wouldn't do at all to have the man start overanalyzing this. Thinking maybe he was forcing her into something she didnt want to partake in...as if Ned could make her do anything she didn't want to do. They pulled apart when they heard a throat clearing behind them and turned to see Roxton looking a little embarassed.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot...something. I'll just go down and...get it." He stood there for another moment longer before heading down below to their old rooms. A moment later he came back up and still looked just as uncomfortable. "Well...goodnight.."  
  
Veronica just smiled sweetly and Roxton hightailed it across the bridge. They had been forced to watch him and Marguerite make out enough times, a little pay back never hurt anyone.  
  
Over in the tree house Marguerite was waiting impatiently to go into that 4th room. John had made her promise to wait...she contemplated going in while he was over in the main tree house but thought better of it. Finially he came over and took her hand leading her to the closed door. "I remember once you asking Challenger "why is it you're smart enough to figure out how to work an elevator in a tree but cant figure out how to get enough hot water to have a decent bath."   
  
Marguerite's eyes lit up as Roxton opened the door to reveal an actual bathroom with a decent size tub. Turning, she kissed him....then shoved him out and shut the door, locking it and went to fill the tub.  
  
Chapter 3: Good Morning Sunshine  
  
When Veronica awoke the next day, she was wonderfully warm. Not overly so...she just felt safe. Lifting her head she saw the reason why. Beneath her with his arms securely around her was Edward Malone. They had fallen asleep together upstairs on the chaise, having been up all night talking about some things that needed to be said. She smiled remembering one thing imperticular that he had said. Three little words that warmed her to the core - "I love you".  
  
Finially Ned stirred as Roxton and Marguerite came over talking, Will in Marguerite's arms eating her hair. Marguerite just snickered when she saw them "It's about time...and people said Roxton and I danced around the issue.."  
  
Veronica tried to scowl at her but was just to damn happy. Not even Marguerite's blunt nature was going to ruin this morning. Standing she ran a hand through her hair before heading over to the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. Ned sat up and had the good sense to look embarassed at being caught..but found that he didnt really mind.   
  
The last to come up for breakfast was Challenger, who got a huge hug and big kiss on the cheek from Marguerite.  
  
"I dont deserve all the credit you know..not that I'm complaining. It's been to long since I had a beautiful woman in my arms." he teased, smiling. "Roxton came up with the idea and Ned helped figure out how to get the boiler up and running without you finding out."  
  
"I thanked John last night...very throughly if I might add. As for Ned, I dont think Veronica would like the way I show my gratitude." She said with a smirk. Ned turned bright red.  
  
"I wouldn't like it very much either," Roxton mumered, pulling her away from Challenger and putting a protective arm around her.  
  
"Who said you had any say in it?" she said smirking.  
  
Veronica sighed and put down food for everyone. Things were definately getting back to normal.  
Chapter 4: A Walk In The ...Jungle?  
  
Later that day Ned, Veronica and Challenger found themselves out near the windmill doing repairs. Marguerite had wanted to come and Roxton said no, he was still worried about what happened the last time they all went out. The two were arguing when they left, probably didn't even notice them gone. Challenger was emersed in re-insulating the cables and Ned pulled Veronica aside.  
  
"You wanna go for a walk while he does this?" he asked softly.  
  
She just smiled, "Sure." and headed off, walking at a slow, leisurely pace. Ned called out to Challenger telling him some excuse and the older scientist mumbled an affimitive and Ned ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Did you want to talk about something or just enjoy the scenery?" she asked when she saw his face.  
  
Ned was frowning, trying to get up the courage to say something that he wanted to say. "You know that I ment what I said dont you? About loving you?"  
  
Veronica smiled and nodded. "It's been a long time comming..."  
  
Ned finially smiled "yeah ..it has." Then he frowned, "I know this probably isnt what you expected. I mean things would be differnet if we were back home..."  
  
Veronica frowned. Was he telling her that if he was back home things between them would never be like this? That he wouldnt even consider being with her...?   
  
"I mean...I can't give you much. I'm not like Roxton...I'm not rich. But....If you think I can make you happy...I was wondering if maybe....you'd marry me..?" he said, almost studdering. His exression was so worried..and so hopeful it just made Veronica laugh.  
  
"Ned..." she started and Malone just knew she trying to let him down easy. "Do you even doubt that I'd say yes?"  
  
It took a long moment for her words to sink in. "Yes? You mean yes? Yes you'll marry me?"   
  
"That's the general meaning of the word.."  
  
Ned let out a loud whoop of joy and picked her up, swinging her around and giving her a big kiss. They were so absorbed in each other they never felt the eyes watching them...and they didnt have time to lift a finger as they were suddenly attacked.  
Chapter 5: Congratulations  
  
They were rushed suddenly by 3 men in loin cloths, warrior paint on their faces. One quickly grabed Veronica and shoved her away, assuming Ned was the only real threat being male. The three men barely lived to regret it. Veronica attacked 1 from behind as Ned threw a punch, knocking the second away and kicking the third. The battle was indeed short.  
  
"Are you okay?!" he asked, quickly moving to her after the 3 attackers ran off.  
  
Veronica nodded catching her breath, "We should get back to Challenger, there might be more around." Hand and hand they quickly headed back to the medow only to find Challenger happily oblivious to what had happened. They quickly told him and all he could do was smile and took Ned's hand.  
  
"Congratulantions both of you....I'm sure you'll be very happy." he said as he hugged Veronica, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Wern't you paying attention? We should get back before they bring back all their little friends." Veronica said frowning.  
  
"Oh yes..quite right. Just give me a moment to gather my things." Challenger said, nodding as he went to gather his equiptment.  
  
They quickly headed back and thankfully there was no more sign of trouble. As they headed into the main room Marguerite and Roxton came over, adjusting their clothing, obviously having made up for their little fight.  
  
"We have some new's we'd like to share with you." Ned said taking veronica's hand again. She looked at him a little uncertainly but nodded. "We're getting married."  
  
"Congratulations old chap!" Roxton said as Marguerite smiled, hugging Ned.   
  
"Ned Malone off the market. Woman everywhere will mourn the loss," She wispered in his ear, teasing fondly.   
  
Ned hugged her back before Marguerite turned to Veronica, "Common we have work to do."  
  
"Work....?" Veronica asked uncertianly.  
  
"Of course..weddings dont put themselves on do they?!" and dragged the jungle girl off to do a little planning. "_What have I gotten myself into_?" Veronica asked herself  
Chapter 6: The Big Day Draws Near  
  
The tree house was a whirl wind of activity named Marguerite. She threw herself into making the wedding perfect. They were going to have it at the Zanga village. Marguerite wanted to have it at the medow but with the recent attack Veronica put her foot down with a firm 'no'.   
  
Marguerite, the only one who could sew worth a damn thanks to years of convent life, was busy making a wedding dress. Not the usual white Cinderella dress, but she did find a nice light blue print and was making a simple but beautiful sun dress. She even went so far as to unstich one of her scarves and took the colored silk threads and embroyered flowers on the thin straps and around the hem.  
  
The men learned very very quickly to stay out of her way. Even Veronica let her have her own way concerning most of the details. As far as she was concerned, the wedding was just a formality. A few words wouldn't change how she felt about Ned.  
To Marguerite's credit however, she did arrange everything with good taste, trying to make the day perfect for her friends.  
  
Veronica told Ned as much one night, but the man refused to let the relationship progress further, physically at least. That made Veronica smile. Most men would jump at the chance to get a woman in bed but not her ned. Her Ned. Saying that over and over in her mind. He was finially going to be his. And she'd be his.  
  
George for his part would be acting as the official. He had found the wedding cerimony and dutifully memorized everything. Veronica insisted on a catholic cerimony since Ned was officially catholic. He didn't much care...personally, he was sure God would understand why they couldnt be married in a church.  
  
Roxton happily arranged a way for the two to be able to get away for 2 weeks. Well not really away, just staying at a free hut in the Zanga village. But it wasn't like the two of them would be seeing the outside of it to much. He just thought that for Veronica's first time, they should have somewhere a little more private than a house with 4 other people milling about. Plus he didn't exactally want to see the two acting like horney teenagers. Before any of them knew it, the big day had come.  
Chapter 7: Here Comes The Bride  
  
The day was beyond beautiful, it was perfect. The sun wasnt shining to hot, the humidity that usually plagued the jungle had taken a vacation and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. The day before the explorers went to the Zanga village and now Marguerite was making the final touches.  
  
Veronica was beautiful. She was dressed in her new dress, flowers in her hair and the only think should could think about doing was hitting something. Perferably Marguerite. Would she get in trouble for murder today? Probably not...it was her wedding day after all. She tried to take a calming breath and counted to ten but it didn't help her nerves any. Veronica was positive that something was going to go wrong. She'd trip and fall or worse yet, Ned would change his mind!   
  
She peeked out at him standing at the "alter" with Challenger and couldn't help but smile a little. There he was dressed in his best looking hansome as ever and impossibly nervous, which only made him look cuter.   
  
"Okay time to get this show on the road." Marguerite told her, fiddling with a stray curl. She gave the bride a quick hug for luck and went to sit down in the front row. Roxton was standing by Ned acting as best man and Assi was waiting with Veronica as a bridesmaid. Naturally Veronica wanted Marguerite to be up there with her but she insisted that Assi have the honor. "New friends should never replace old." the mother had said.   
  
Assi headed down the isle, smiling at her own husband who was sitting with the villagers and took her place across from Roxton and then it was Veronica's turn. She was almost afraid to look at Neds face when she started twords him. Finially she reached his side and glanced upa t him only to see him beaming at her and the moment he took her hands, every ounce of nervousness was gone..  
  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matromony. Any man who has reason to speak against this union, speak now or forever hold your peace..." Challenger began.  
  
Twenty minutes later it was done. Rings had been exchanged, vows had been said and they kissed, the Zanga's cheering loudly at that point. Instaly the celebration began, the happy couple sitting at a table with the Zanga chief.  
  
Marguerite felt a strong pair of arms encircle her waist and smiled as she felt someone kissing her neck. "De ja vu...isn't this the part where I say 'Do you know where I can find a man about so high..' "she held up a hand to his height, " 'with brown hair, dark eyes and the perchance for shooting things'?"   
  
Roxton smiled and continued to kiss her neck until she moved away. "Oh no. Not on your life. I'm to young to be a mother to two. It's hard enough keeping you and Will in line."  
  
The hunter just grabbed her hand and pulled her to him once more, "You talk to much." and with that, he kissed her.  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Veronica and Ned finially managed to escpae from the celebrating friends and family and headed twords what they affectionately dubbed the "honeymoon hut". Ned pulled aside the skin covering the doorway and let Veronica enter first and she looked around. She thought she'd be nervous but she wasn't. She watched Ned's profile in the dark, pouring them both a glass of wine and was stunned by the feeling of 'rightness'. This was exactally where she was ment to be. Here. In his arms. Smiling, she took his hand and pulled him to her, kissing him. "We dont need the wine..."  



End file.
